ghostsfandomcom-20200223-history
Edinburgh Festival Theatre
|coordinates= |rating= |map= |17}} }} Edinburgh Festival Theatre is a very well known theatre of Edinburgh, Scotland, reportedly haunted by 'The Great Lafayette'. Background The lot has been used for theatre purposes since 1830. It was originally an extention for the Dunedin Hall, until it was bought by the state and became the Royal Amphitheatre, soon it was expanded . Everytime it grew, it seemed to gain a new name. Soon becoming called Almhara Music Hall, Then the Queens Theatre of Newsome's Circus. It was then Bought by a Small Buisness in 1892 by a Small Buisness. Who got a well known Theatre Architect (Frank Matcham), To renovate it. The Buisness then re-named it the Empire Palace Theatre, Is was under this buisness that the theatre truly grew in Prosperity and Reputation. The small buisness became the Moss Empires Theatre branch, And one of the most successful theatre branch's of britain. The Theatre went into decline in 1963, But was then Re-Opened in 1994, With its new Front. An Extensive Glass structure that could serve as an Entrance, Three years later they gave the theatre its last name. The Edinburgh Festival Theatre, It is still running today and is also very successful. It is also haunted. The Great Lafayette Sigmund 'Lafayette' Neuberger, 'The Great Lafayette', was a famous illusionist and escapist. He was the Highest Paid Magician of his time (Even more highly paid then Houdini). He was of German descent, though his family moved to America during his childhood. Neuberger was due to perform in what would become the Edinburgh Festival Theatre (The Empire Palace Theatre) in 1911. But his Well loved small pet Terrier named Beauty, a gift from none other than Harry Houdini himself, had died. Lafayette was so upset he refused to preform unless his dog was buried in the important Piershill Cemetary. Although the Edinburgh council did not like the idea, they reached an agreement. Beauty was aloud to be buried in the Cemetary on the condition that Neuberger be buried there himself when the time comes. The irony of his fate came four days later, when Neuberger was about to perform his signature act, 'the Lions Bride'. This act involved him appearing to turn himself and his assistant into lions. The lamps above the stage suffered an electrical malfunction and exploded, raining sparks down stage, catching the Stage on fire almost immediately. Soon the whole demonstration was engulfed. The audience, however, thought it was part of the act, until the Orchestra was signalled to play 'God save the King'. This Piece of music (Britains National Anthem), Was Usually played to Signal tragedy. The devasted audience left. Ten performers, including Lafayette died, as did eighteen people backstage. A body they thought was Neuberger was sent to be cremated, despite the Council's agreement. Neuberger's was found understage in a trap-door compartment, two days later. Neuberger's body was ultimately buried next to his dog, Beauty, in Priershill. Haunting Believed to be the Great Layaffette, a tall shadow-like vortex or silhouette is often seen around the Edinburgh Festival Theatre.